


¿Quién es él?

by j_xim0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Dorks in Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, John is Perfect, M/M, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_xim0/pseuds/j_xim0
Summary: 🍑|| Rosi sabe que John es su papá, pero y ¿qué hay de Sherlock?(publicado nuevamente de mi antigua cuenta)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	¿Quién es él?

La pequeña Rosamund Watson observaba con sus opalos  
brillantes al hombre de cabello rizado que la sostenía  
en sus brazos. Hace rato que su papá la había dejado  
al cuidado del aquel energético detective que ahora  
murmuraba palabras que su pequeña cabecita era incapaz  
de procesar, pero que desde su perspectiva sonaban raras  
y divertidas así pues expresó su felicidad con una sonrisas  
sin dientes, algunas carcajada y gorgojeos que fueron  
absolutamente ignorados por el adulto de cabello negro.  
A ella no le gustaba eso, no le gustaba cuando la  
ignoraban, no le gustaba cuando su papá se iba y tardaba  
demasiado en volver y no le gustaba que aquel extraño no  
la mirara a pesar de tenerla en sus brazos, y justo cuando  
iba a demostrar su descontento ante ésta situación, el  
hombre la miró a los ojos y le habló; pero no como lo hacía  
su papá con voces raras que la hacían reír, no, él le habló  
con si Rosi fuera capaz de responder y seguir su línea de  
pensamiento.

—Hay algo que no estoy viendo— murmuró, su voz era  
bonita, y hacía que a Rosi le diera sueño— las pistas están  
ahí, los hechos parecen claros a simple vista, pero está  
resultando más difícil de los que pensaba, ¿tú qué opinas?  
¿alguna idea?

Rosi respondió en su propio idioma, aquel que los bebés  
empezaban a usar a partir de los tres años y él solo sonrió.  
Había visto esa sonrisa antes, no era tan bonita como la de su papá, pero aún así lograba que ella se sintiera igual de  
feliz y protegida.

—Oh, por supuesto, ese es un gran aporte, Watson— él  
la felicitó con voz juguetona y ella río, sí, ésto le gustaba  
más.

El hombre de cabello rizado finalizó su conversación  
y continuó murmurando sus palabras extrañas y  
chistosas mientras su cuerpo se mesía suavemente para  
mantenerla tranquila. Rosi volvió a mirarlo con atención,  
él le agradaba, aunque no sabía cómo se llamaba, varías  
veces había escuchado a su papá decir su nombre, pero  
era muy largo e igual de raro que las cosas que decía,  
en especial para ella cuando su vocabulario se limitaba a  
repetir "papá" y balbucear cuando quería algo; así que la  
pequeña se sintió en el deber de otorgarle un nombre, uno  
que solo ella pudiera decir. El era cálido, –como su papá–  
y su sonrisa era bonita, –como la de su papá– su brazos  
hacían que su suave cuerpecito regordete se sintiera  
protegido, –¡igual que su papá!– entonces, siguiendo éste  
razonamiento absolutamente lógico, él debía tener un  
nombre similar, algo así como:

—Pa...pa, pa —la bebé balbuceó, captando la atención del  
rizado— Pa...papi, ¡papi!

¡Sí! ese era perfecto; Rosi se sintió tan feliz por su  
logro que comenzó a repetir el nuevo nombre una y otra  
vez. Su –recién bautizado– papi, la observaba con una expresión completamente descolocada, sus ojos helados  
estaban abiertos de manera cómica y había cesado con  
sus movimientos o palabras; entonces en medio de aquel  
regocijo, su papá decidió que era buen momento para  
volver de dónde sea que haya ido en primer lugar.

—¿Pero qué es todo ésto?— preguntó apenas terminó de  
entrar, una sonrisa floreció en su rostro al encontrar a su  
hija riendo. —¿Qué es tan gracioso, Rosi?

La pequeña bebé se estiró y revolvió cual lombriz en los  
brazos de su papi para ir al encuentro del doctor, que  
la recibió de manera gustosa y dejó suaves besos en su  
infladas mejillas. Rosi quería enseñarle a su papá lo que  
había hecho y luego de su feliz recibimiento volvió a chillar.

—Papi, papi, papi— a la par que las palabras abandonaban  
su boca, señalaba con entusiasmo al detective parado en  
medio de la sala, quien dicho sea de paso, parecía estar a  
punto de tener un colapso mental.

John observó a su hija y a Sherlock de manera intercalada  
y luego simplemente río felizmente. Se fue solo por unos  
minutos a comprar leche –qué otra cosa si no– y cuando  
vuelve resulta que Rosi ya había adoptado al detective  
como una segunda figura paterna, Dios, ya se imaginaba  
lo que sería cuando ella fuera capaz de caminar y hablar  
correctamente. Iba a volverlos locos.

—John, yo— el rizado trató de explicarse, pero las palabras se atoraron en su boca cuando el mencionado le habló a la  
bebé.

—Muy bien, Rosi— él la felicitó, y luego volvió a preguntar  
— ¿Puedes decirme quién soy yo?

—¡Papá! —la pequeña Watson chillo, y Sherlock ya sabía a  
dónde iba todo ésto.

—Por supuesto, yo soy papá. —John esta vez observó  
directamente al detective, sus ojos tormentosos brillaron  
con picardía— Y ahora dime, ¿quién es él?

—¡Papi!— el tono de emoción en su vosecita no vaciló ni por  
un segundo.

—En efecto, él es papi— ambos rubios observaron  
con devoción y cariño a Sherlock, que sintió en ese  
mismo instante que podría morír allí mismo y sería  
absolutamente feliz.

Esa era su familia, una que no sabía que necesitaba hasta  
que la tuvo. John le incitó a acercarse con un diminuto  
asentimiento y al igual que un ciervo asustadizo, Holmes  
se reunió con ellos; rodeó con sus largos brazos la baja  
figura de su blogger y éste se acurrucó en su pecho con un  
tembloroso suspiro, finalmente ambos rozaron sus labios  
con tranquilidad. Rosi se sintió resguardada en un capullo  
de amor y calidez en el que solo ella cabía, era feliz, le  
gustaba ésto. Tenía a su papá y a su papi, ¿qué más podía pedir?


End file.
